


Right?

by orphan_account



Category: The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Doubt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once-ler is a pretty self assured business man, right? He has a plan and he's sticking to it, despite the lack of song and happiness in the air. He's making things people want, no, need. He's happy. His family is happy. Everyone is happy. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right?

The sound of whirring axes and soft thudding of Truffula trees hitting the ground filtered through the open window of the Once-ler’s office. It was the only sound these days, along with the grinding and the clunking of machinery. Where nature once let itself be known through the Humming Fishes’ song and the honking of the Swomee-Swans was replaced with the sound of progress, of profit, of biggering – or so Once-ler tried to convince himself. 

Sitting at his desk – new – he blankly looked at a recent report. The report contained some important information, some boring information, and some not so important information but it was still better to know it than not. However, he could not focus on it, no matter how hard he tried. His mind kept wandering, as did his eyes, all over the office trying to find something other than the report.

Sighing, he flopped backwards into the big cushy chair. It was nice, he admitted to himself, as he looked at the ceiling. It was nice that he had finally gotten somewhere in life, somewhere where his mother, his entire family, approved. He had done what needed to be done – he had gone the distance, gotten over his apprehension, and had carved out a nice future for himself. But, and there was always a but, he sometimes had a creeping sensation of doubt flit into his mind. It was just a shadow, but it was there.

The phone began to ring, but Once-ler ignored it. He was not in the mood to deal with his mother’s demands right now. 

He plucked at his gloves – also new, silk, too soft – and stood up. He needed motion, movement, something other than this absolute stillness that flooded his office. Pacing was the only option available because he knew his mother was just outside the door at her desk, which was always filled with new reports for him to read. Around the office he went, circling his desk and chair over and over again. 

His doubts only grew worse.

But no, he would remind himself, this was not a bad thing. He was making Thneeds! Something that everyone needed. He was making strangers happy, his family, he, himself, happy! Right?

Right.

Stopping in front of a mirror, he looked at himself. Just a year ago, he had been out trying to make a place for himself in the world. He accomplished that goal! The whole world, or at least the near and somewhat far areas knew who he was. His company continued to get bigger, and grow, and make his wonderful invention. He had more money than he could ever spend!

He had new factories, new clothes, new workers. Everything was new new new. In fact, the city just a few miles away was named Thneedville, because most of the inhabitants worked for him. The city existed as it is right now, because of him. 

This was good. This was progress. 

Right?

Progress was good.

Right?

As Once-ler gazed into the mirror, he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure if he liked the reflection looking back at him. There was something missing. Something he used to have. 

A song? Perhaps that was what it was Once-ler thought, shrugging at his reflection. He had not composed anything for a long time.

Humming a small tune, Once-ler dug out his guitar, and with paper and pencil in hand, started to write down whatever he thought he could make a song about. Convincing himself that the situation he was in is good. That this is right. That this is all he ever wanted. 

Because, how bad could he possibly be?

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my first fic on here as well as my first Lorax fic. Hopefully it was enjoyable, despite it's length.


End file.
